


펠라치오

by staygame (sungjae)



Category: K-pop, NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:19:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungjae/pseuds/staygame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aron and Minhyun get some alone time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	펠라치오

**Author's Note:**

> To the best of my googling abilities, this title means fellatio. (If it actually means potato or something, consider it a symbolic thing.)

Jonghyun is practicing with their choreographer, while Dongho and Minki are off recording something for SBS, their manager tagging along with them. It was a rare occasion for any of them to be left alone for too long and their manager was obviously wary about it. "We'll be back in two hours, don't leave. And try to stay out of trouble," he says as he followed Dongho and Minki out of the door.

The door clicks shut behind them and Minhyun waits a very respectable fifteen seconds before asking, "Hey, want to make out?"

Aaron laughs, not bothering to cover his mouth with his hand like usual. "Fuck yeah," he says.

This- Minhyun pushed up against the door to their bedroom, Aaron on his tip-toes to give him better leverage, their mouths meeting in a heated kiss- is probably not what their manager was thinking about when he said "trouble."

"We have an entire bedroom to ourselves," Minhyun says, panting, when they pull apart for air.

Aaron's fingers skim along the elastic of his sweatpants, coming to rest on Minhyun's waist, thumbs pressed insistently against his hipbones. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

They stumble into the bedroom with their hands still on each other. The first bed they reach is Baekho's and Minhyun spares a second to feel bad before he remembers that it's hardly ever used. Aaron pulls them down together, his hand resting on top of Minhyun's head to make sure he doesn't hit his head on the bunk above them.

Once sitting on the bed, Aaron pushes Minhyun down and climbs down on top him while taking off his shirt. It's not the first time Minhyun's seen Aaron shirtless- sharing one bedroom and one bathroom with five people leaves very little to the imagination- but it's the first time, in this context, where Minhyun feels permitted to look. His stomach is paler than his arms and he's more skinny than he is toned. There's a thin trail of hair that dips into the waist of his jeans and Minhyun's mouth goes dry at the sight of it.

Aaron leans back so that he's sitting on his heels, his knees straddling Minhyun's thighs. "Hey, do you want me to-?" He asks, and he lifts his hand to make an obscene gesture with his fist and cheek, all while waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Minhyun laughs so hard he almost chokes.

"I don't know the word in Korean."

"Blowjob," Minhyun says, still giggling, because it's a little hilarious that Aaron wants to suck his dick but doesn't even know how to say it. "The word is blowjob."

Aaron repeats the word, enunciating each syllable carefully. Minhyun nods to indicate that his pronunciation was correct, and Aaron beams down at him proudly. "Do you want one?"

"Obviously."

Aaron leans down, hands cupping Minhyun's jaw, and kisses him, gently at first, and then harder as he slips his tongue into Minhyun's mouth. Their kisses are sloppy and rushed, both of them aware of their time restraints.

When they break apart, Minhyun lifts his ass and Aaron pulls down his sweatpants and boxer shorts down over his hips, freeing his cock. He notices the way Aaron looks at him, eyes widening slightly, and Minhyun blushes, knocking him with his thigh.

"Get on with it," Minhyun says, and Aaron does.

The first touch of Aaron's tongue is hesitant, just a light swipe across the head. Minhyun thinks it feels a little strange, but good, especially when Aaron sucks him into his mouth.

Aaron tongue slides along the underside of his cock as his head bobs, picking up his pace as he grows more confident.

"Can I?" Minhyun asks, running his fingers through the longer strands of hair at the front of Aaron's scalp. Aaron makes a noise that sounds like a _yes_ and a thought occurs to Minhyun.

"How do you say it in English? Blowjob, I mean," he stutters out.

Aaron say something that, with his lips stretched around Minhyun's cock, comes out muffled and unrecognizable. The vibration of his throat against the base of his dick is almost too much, and Minhyun gasps, pulling hard on Aaron's hair.

"God, say that again," Minhyun says, grinning as he throws his head back against the pillow.

Aaron pulls back with a filthy, wet sound, his mouth poised above Minhyun's cock. "Blowjob," he says, slowly, tongue curling around each sound.

"Blowjob?" Minhyun repeats. He hears a snort and Minhyun opens one of his eyes to see Aaron laughing at him.

"That'll do," he says, and Minhyun is taken aback by the look of affection in his eyes that seems so out of place when he's sitting here naked from the waist down. He motions for a kiss and Aaron responds with a light peck.

It only takes another few minutes before Minhyun is coming hard down Aaron's throat, hand yanking on his hair as Minhyun rides out his orgasm. "Thank you" Minhyun says when Aaron flops down next to him on the bed. "That was awesome."

"Good," Aaron smiles, mischevious. "How about I teach you 'fuck' next?"


End file.
